


И мы уйдём, чтобы вновь повториться

by EliLynch



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Модерн!АУ, где хорошо все, кроме снов.





	

Обманчиво-безмятежный вечер.  
Они втроем валяются на ковре, наслаждаясь мгновениями ничегонеделания. Он, еще один он и она. У нее рыжеватая шерсть, хорошо сочетающаяся по цвету с бородкой Бена, и столько энтузиазма, что хватило бы на десяток котят. Она скачет от одного человека к другому, слабо хватает их за пальцы, никогда не прикусывая до крови, а затем отбегает и выглядывает из-за кресел, всем своим видом давая понять: «Вы в опасности, на вас идет охота. Я большой и страшный хищник». Бен и Энакин устали смеяться, наблюдая за ее маневрами, но и удержаться тоже не могут, а из-за того, что смеясь, они смотрят друг на друга, приступы веселья затягиваются. _Ты еще красивее, когда улыбаешься._  — синхронно думают они.  
— Знаешь, — говорит Бен, после того, как доблестно выдерживает очередную кошачью атаку, — я вчера видел, как наше котячло играло с твоей цепочкой, пока ты спал.  
 _Увидел, проснувшись от кошмара, и еще долго смотрел на тебя в темноте. Может, стоило проявить эгоистичность и разбудить. Мне было жутко._  
— Правда? Как бы не стащила! — Энакин машинально касается цепочки, виднеющейся из-под черной футболки. Простого серебряного кольца, висящего на ней, сейчас не видно, но они оба знают, что оно там, где ему и полагается быть. Рядом с сердцем.  
— Вот именно! Следи тщательнее за символом нашей любви.  
Насчет собственного символа Бен не беспокоится. Он консервативен и носит кольцо на пальце, так что у котенка нет ни единого шанса отобрать его.  
Бен ждет, что Энакин продолжит их разговор в полушутливом тоне, но он вдруг хмурит брови.  
— Мне что-то странное вчера снилось.  
— Что?  
— Как будто про огонь что-то, — неуверенно отвечает Энакин.  
Атмосфера в комнате неуловимо меняется. Они по-прежнему наблюдают за резвящимся котенком, но глядят словно сквозь него.  
— Про огонь? — переспрашивает Бен. — Ну и ну. Мне тоже.  
— Я в том сне почти не мог дышать, — в их доме тепло, а Энакин все равно зябко поводит плечами, — потому что воздух был очень горячий. И, кажется, у меня волосы горели.  
Бен придвигается ближе и проводит рукой по его густым темным волосам, которые совершенно точно никогда не были тронуты огнем. Вот она, реальность, что понятно и без проверок, но ему все равно нужно удостовериться лично. Мир иногда кажется зыбким миражом, и это один из тех самых случаев.  
— А я в своем сне просто стоял и смотрел на что-то, — говорит Бен. — Или на кого-то. Не помню подробностей. Помню, что чувствовал такое отчаяние, какого никогда в жизни не испытывал ( _во всяком случае, в этой жизни_ ). Я даже проснулся из-за этого. Хорошо, что тебя не разбудил, пока ворочался.  
— Ничего себе. Это все очень странно.  
 _Слабо сказано._  
Бен подозревает, что мог бы, сосредоточившись, вспомнить больше, что-то кроме огня и непереносимого чувства отчаяния, однако, его совсем не тянет этим заниматься.  
— Да уж. Может быть, это что-то вроде… — неуверенно начинает он. — Не знаю. Воспоминаний из другого мира. Где есть другой я и другой ты тоже. Не смейся.  
Энакин выглядит так, как будто еще очень долго не захочет смеяться.  
— Не буду. Похоже, дела у них там паршиво идут, не над чем смеяться, — говорит он, видимо, поверив в высказанную гипотезу.  
— Может, они еще справятся, — хочет подбодрить его Бен. — И другой я спасет тебя. Если мы там вместе и ты в беде, то я обязательно приду на помощь.  
 _Ложь._  
Ему стыдно. _За что?_ — спрашивает он у себя и без труда находит ответ. За фальшь. Она ощущается в каждом слове, придает им издевательский оттенок. Он же только что признался, что стоял и смотрел, не делая ровным счетом ничего. Там, в мире сотканном из огня, уже некому было предлагать спасение.  
Энакин сжимает его руку, ту, что с кольцом.  
 _Сжимает живой рукой… Какой она еще может у него быть, черт возьми?!_  
Бен тоже вцепляется в его руку. Из-за того, что Энакин разделяет его страх, он возвращается с новой силой. Лучше бы он посмеялся и сказал, что у Бена по случаю кризиса среднего возраста разыгралось воображение.  
— Я тебя люблю. Очень сильно, — говорит Энакин и это немного помогает. Любовь служит константой в размывающейся реальности.  
— А я тебя, — отвечает ему Бен тихо. — Думаю, я имею право говорить и от лица других версий себя. Утверждаю, они тоже тебя очень любят.  
Произнеся это, он замирает на секунду. Игра «правда или ложь» с подсознанием. На этот раз фальши нет.  
Энакин вытягивает из-под футболки цепочку, подносит кольцо к губам. Бен проделывает то же самое с кольцом на своей руке, а затем мягко целует пальцы Энакина. Здесь и сейчас — все в порядке, мы вместе — транслируют они каждым своим движением.  
Эти действия и эти слова все равно что оберег от бед - бед, которые принадлежат не им.  
Легко сказать, не им.  
Страх, отчаяние, ненависть… и любовь. Насколько же сильными должны быть эмоции, чтобы даже их отголоски, слабое эхо, различимое только во сне, все равно влияли на их настоящую жизнь.  
Страх, отчаяние, любовь. Любовь, переплавленная в ненависть, но не исчезнувшая до конца. И бесконечная тоска по чему-то, что было навсегда утрачено.

«Мы недостаточно сильно ценим то, что имеем», — думает Бен, обнимая Энакина за плечи.

Он знает наперед, что общий сон навестит их снова.


End file.
